A LADAR (Laser Detection and Ranging) system is a laser-based radar system that has many applications, including those in the defense industry. Like conventional radar systems, LADAR systems transmit, receive, and detect electromagnetic waves that reflect from a target. Instead of operating in millimeter and microwave wavelengths, like conventional radar, LADAR systems operate at laser wavelengths, such as in the micrometer and sub-micrometer bands.